Let Her Go (Song)
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopediaJump to: navigation, search |} "Let Her Go" is a song written and recorded by British singer-songwriter Passenger. Recorded at Sydney's Linear Recording and co-produced by Mike Rosenberg and Chris Vallejo. Featuring a band of Australian musicians Stu Larsen, Georgia Mooney, Stu Hunter, Cameron Undy and Glenn Wilson. "Let Her Go" was released in July 2012 as the second single from Passenger's third album All the Little Lights. In early 2013, the song broke through in Europe and Oceania, reaching number-one in Australia, Austria, Belgium, Denmark, Finland, Germany, Greece, Ireland, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, Sweden and Switzerland, making it his first international success. 'Lyrics' Well you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you’re missin' home Only know you love her when you let her go And you let her go Staring at the bottom of your glass Hoping one day you'll make a dream last But dreams come slow and they go so fast You see her when you close your eyes Maybe one day you'll understand why Everything you touch surely dies But you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missin' home Only know you love her when you let her go Staring at the ceiling in the dark Same old empty feeling in your heart 'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast Well you see her when you fall asleep But never to touch and never to keep 'Cause you loved her too much And you dived too deep Well you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missin' home Only know you love her when you let her go And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no) And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no) Will you let her go? 'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missin' home Only know you love her when you let her go 'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missin' home Only know you love her when you let her go And you let her go